


Not So Quiet

by reeby10



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Tourists start flocking to Midnight, but the Midnighters aren't too happy about it.





	Not So Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, LithiumDoll! I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
>  **ETA:** made some minor changes 9/12/2018

They arrived back in Midnight just as night was falling. Olivia parked the bus in front of the pawn shop, eyes taking in the larger than usual crowds in the street. They’d only been gone two weeks, but apparently the hotel was opened and was bringing in the tourists.

She’d hoped more than a little that one of the ghosts Manfred had said haunted the building would scare the new owners off. She — and the rest of the Midnighters — were worried about what having so many outsiders would mean for them. Nothing good, she was sure, and she still had a sneaking suspicion that there was something even more sinister about the sudden hotel renovation.

“I see our quiet little town is not so quiet anymore,” Lem said, emerging from the back of the bus. He grimaced as he looked around.

“Apparently,” she replied. She leaned in for the kiss he offered, then looked out the window with a sigh. “Ready to get out there?”

“I suppose.”

They exited the bus, leaving their bags for later, and headed for Home Cookin’. Just before they got there, another bus pulled up and a new load of tourists came pouring off, chattering and taking pictures. Olivia and Lem stopped to watch as the dozen or so strangers make their way to the hotel.

“They’re very… loud,” Lem said slowly, and Olivia snorted. That was an understatement.

Inside the restaurant, it was even louder. Almost every seat was filled with tourists eating and chatting and sharing pictures. They wound their way to the back room where several of the Midnighters were already talking together.

Manfred was the first one to notice them coming in and he stood up, pulling out a few extra chairs for them. “Hey, thought you weren’t going to be in until tomorrow.”

“We got bored without all of you,” Lem said, turning to wink at Olivia.

She grinned, because that was more true than the rest of them probably knew. It just wasn’t the same outside of Midnight, even with Lem, and they’d both missed it. She wasn’t sure how she’d thought she’d be able to leave it, or them. That would have been the biggest mistake of her life.

They chatted for awhile as Madonna brought more food out for them. Everyone had stories to catch them up on, mostly about how things had changed since the hotel was finished and all the tourists came flooding in. They’d only been gone for a few weeks, but it seemed that Midnight had become quite a different place with all the strangers. Olivia was pretty sure she didn’t like that, though she was far from alone. It was more dangerous for all of them now.

There was a loud burst of laughter and they all looked over. One of the tourists had a bandage around his head and a woman, assumably his wife, was patting him on the shoulder, a huge grin on her face.

“Oh, it was just a little bit of the ghost playing around, you know, knocked a picture off the wall and hit him in the head,” she said, voice far louder than Olivia felt it had any need to be inside. “It was really quite exciting.”

Olivia snorted in derision, but the other tourists were nodding their heads, apparently quite taken with the story. They didn’t seem to have any idea that the spirits that inhabited the hotel could be far more dangerous than a little bump on the head.

“It’s been like that since the hotel opened,” Fiji said, and Olivia turned to see a sour look on her usually serene face. “None of them has an ounce of self preservation.”

“I’ve never seen anyone so ridiculously happy to be attacked by a ghost,” Manfred muttered, frowning. Creek rubbed his back, looking concerned. “I did a lot of scamming people with spirit work in my day, but this seems… worse somehow. They all think it’s just a game.”

“A dangerous game,” Lem murmured. “For them and us.”

There was silence as they all considered how true that was, then Fiji sighed. “We’ve got to stop it, don’t we?” she asked.

“We can’t just let it continue,” Olivia said, eyes still on the rowdy tourists in the other room. “This is just the beginning. It will get worse.”

Manfred groaned. “Haven’t we had enough worse for a lifetime already?”

Olivia thought he was right, but if there was one thing she’d learned in her life, there was always more terrible things around the corner. You couldn’t escape it completely, you just had to do your best. After so recently preventing the apocalypse, she trusted the Midnighters to give their all to protect the city again, even against idiotic tourists.

And wasn’t that something? She trusted them. Her younger self would never have believed she’d have a family like this or anyone she trusted to really have her back. She might still feel like that scared little girl inside sometimes, but this was proof she’d healed at least a little.

Lem seemed to sense her thoughts and he reached out to thread their fingers together. She smiled, just a little, and turned to the others.

“We’ve all had plenty of bad to last us a lifetime,” she said, receiving grimaces all around. “But we’ve also got this. The Midnighters. Isn’t that worth protecting?”

“Yeah, it is,” Fiji said immediately, a brilliant smile blooming on her face. The others nodded their agreement. “So what do we do?”

They all looked over at the tourists, now reenacting the flying painting to the great amusement of the others. It was ridiculous, but they all knew how the little things could build up to become a big problem. And the hotel and its tourists were bound to become a problem that would threaten all of the people of Midnight who had worked so hard to make the town safe for them.

Olivia felt a smile begin to pull at the corner of her mouth as an idea started to form. “I think what we need is to play to our strengths and scare them out,” she said. “A little falling picture may be funny, but they don’t know yet what we can do. Let’s show them.”

Lem grinned, light glinting for a moment off the sharp tips of his canines. “Yes, let’s.”

The others immediately agreed. They had this.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
